The Mirror
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: Can you change your fate before it's too late? Listening to your soul is one way to know.


Just a short ficlet I wrote based off a piece of stationary I have with Grumpy on it.

He gazed into the mirror, hardly believing it was his reflection starring back. "Am I really doing this? Am I really about to marry someone I don't love. Forget love, I don't even like her. The way she was perky all time made him want to pull his fur out. Her favorite thing in the world to do is gossip. The sound of her voice makes his skin crawl, she's vain, egotistical, preppy, the list goes on and on. But there was one thing about this bride that bothered him more than all the others. "She isn't you." Letting his mind drift, he remembered the days before he was forced into this engagement; days spent with the love of his life. Just this past summer, he'd been happier then he ever thought he could be.

_He would emerge from the trees to see the lake glistening. She would be waiting on the shore, back to him. Walking up to her, he would see her ears swivel back to face him but she remained facing forward. Upon reaching her, he wrapped her in his arms. The reaction was instant; she would lean into him, bringing her paws to rest on his arm. Smiling, which was an action only she could get out of him, he planted kisses on the side of her head. After this ritual greeting she squirmed out of his hold and dashed off, laughing all the time. He loved to play this game with her. Chasing after his love, he tried his best to catch her but she was too quick. It was 20 minutes before he gave up, collapsing to the ground gasping for air. She on the other hand could have kept going for hours. Skidding to a halt, she leaned over him; telling him he always gave up to easily. Grabbing her waist and pulling her down, he began to tickle her mercilessly. She squealed in protest. Her laughter made his heart sing. Rolling slightly they began to tumble down the hill, thankfully not picking up too much speed. When they stopped, both were laughing heads leaned together, noses touching. She initiated the kiss which very quickly turned into a heated make-out session. It ended with the passionate whispering of the 3 most important words in their relationship. "I love you." The rest of the day was spent swimming, followed by a night spent under the stars, wrapped in each others arms." _

"She always loved to run. It made her feel like she was flying." Coming back to the present, he saw another figure behind him in the mirror. "Not her." There was no way she could hide the hurt on her face, it over flowed from her eyes. She made no move to come closer and he didn't appear to turn around. It was apparent she wasn't going to attend the wedding. Every moment he stared at her he felt his heart break even more. Shaking her head she fled from the mirror. He closed his eyes, they'd looked so perfect together just then. He could see them in that mirror for the rest of their lives. Quickly he walked away to his future.

His bride walked towards him, he looked away. Reaching him she kissed his cheek causing him to flinch. She recited her vows perfectly. It gave him time to realize what had to be done, no matter what the consequences were. He was asked in the initiation of his vows, "Who do you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?" Instead of saying the name of his fiancee, he yelled the name of his love. The pink bear beside him screamed as he fled. How could he have let things go so far? He loved her. Going to their lake, he saw her in her spot crying her eyes out. Seizing her up, he whispered "I love you" over and over again. Her shock quickly wore off and she pushed out of his grip. He quickly told her about everything that had happened and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Not Cheer. Getting on his knee he gripped her paw. "Swift Heart, you're the only girl for me. I don't care what Cheer and the Great Wishing Star think. It's you and me or nothing. I love you darling, will you marry me?" "I thought we weren't right? We defied nature." He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. "Does that seem like I care?" Smiling she hugged him. "Of course I will marry you Grumpy. The mirror is the window to the soul, and when I looked in it…" He finished for her, "I saw you." Sinking to the ground, they rekindled their love. The Great Wishing Star saw and knew he'd been wrong to come between true love.


End file.
